


Oblivion's Tempering

by taichara



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Even a cracked blade still has some use in it, especially if the wielder doesn't care if it breaks.





	Oblivion's Tempering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/gifts).



No --

_No --_

Outwardly Kunzite is all but silent; a single hiss escapes between too-sharp teeth clenched in fury -- in denial -- as Beryl --

\-- the betrayer, the serpent --

\-- reaches inside and calls the jewel of his own corruption to the surface, driving _him_ down, down ...

Inwardly he screams.

An animal roar of darkness as the threads of his fate twist and knot yet again.

He claws after the shards already scattering in his mind:

His fellows, dead and lost, twice-lost, and he'd sworn. His _liege_ , now betrayed twice over, and ...

... and his master smiles, and he kneels to her.

The sword obeys.


End file.
